Sobrevivientes
by akemi007
Summary: un viaje escolar que cambiara la vida de muchos... amor, amistad, malos entendidos y aventuras. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el juego, todo se desarrollo en mi loca cabeza
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran ChiNoMiko, la historia en parte si es mia pero tube la idea de una serie "Rescate Vuelo 29"**

* * *

 **Sobrevivientes**

 **Prologo**

Todo iba muy normal en el instituto Sweet Amoris, cuando por medio de los altavoces se escucha la voz de la directora anunciando que nos quería a todos en el gimnasio una vez que todos estaban ahí la directora empezó a hablar.

—jóvenes como sabrán el concierto que tuvo lugar en las instalaciones, fue un gran éxito y quiero felicitarlos a todos por su colaboración y gran esfuerzo, por lo tanto queremos recompensarlos con un paseo ecológico y esperamos que se comporten y no se repita lo de a carrera—

La mirada de Castiel y la mía se encontraron, por un momento recordé como nos perdimos

—en los próximos días estaremos dando los permisos y les informaremos como se llevara a cabo—

Todos estábamos muy emocionados salir de paseo.

Pero nadie se imaginaba que el viaje fuera a complicarse.

* * *

 **Hola soy nueva en esto, hace tiempo que tuve la idea pero no me animaba, no soy buena escribiendo, PROMESA tendrá final, odio leer un fanfic y quedar picada y que no tenga final eso me pone triste.**


	2. Día 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko, la historia es de una idea de la serie rescate vuelo 29

* * *

 **Día 1**

—¿Ámber te encuentras bien?— decia un rubio muy preocupado por su hermana

—No (llorando) tengo miedo, ¿donde estamos?—

—Todos tranquilícense—hablaba muy tranquilo Jade

—¿chicos están todos bien?— pregunto Kim

Todos solo acentimos y comenzamos a quitarnos el cinturon

—bien, parece que aterrizamos en una isla, salgan todos en orden—

Comenzamos a salir y nos damos cuenta que el piloto y la aeromoza han muerto, ya que son los que estaban en la parte delantera y fue más fuerte el impacto

Apenas ha pasado una hora del accidente, somos 23 jóvenes y el piloto bueno está muerto y la aeromoza, no hay un adulto, la verdad es que no sabemos que hacer al parecer la radio no funciona y no sabemos si el mensaje de ayuda que mando el piloto antes de morir haya llegado.

 **Flash back**

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando subimos al avión, íbamos en dos aviones uno grande donde iba la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela y uno más pequeño donde solamente éramos 25 con la aeromoza y el piloto, estaba muy feliz ya que los que estábamos en ese avión eran conocidos.

Todos dormíamos pero poco después despertamos porque el avión se movía mucho.

—hay una tormenta muy fuerte, pónganse los cinturones— ordeno el piloto

Estábamos muy nerviosos, ya teníamos demasiado tiempo en la tormenta cuando de repente un rayo impacta uno de los motores del avión. Poco a poco fuimos cayendo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ya todos nos hemos tranquilizado un poco, no podíamos dejar al piloto y a la aeromoza así que los chicos los enterraron.

—no nos podemos quedar aqui, hay que ir a explorar—comenzo a decir Dake

—qué tal si sale un animal salvaje— hablo muy preocupado Armin

—y qué tal si la ayuda está a 3 metros—

Se decidio inspeccionar la isla para saber si esta desierta o hay una señal de vida humana, no todos se fueron a investigar solo se fue: Kentin, Dake, Castiel y Lysandro, todos los demás nos quedamos en la playa junto al avión a preparar el campamento porque se está poniendo el sol, yo he iris nos estamos encargando de prender una fogata, pero es algo difícil.

—Chi.. Chicas encontré un encendedor—nos habla Violeta

—Eres la mejor—Iris muy emocionada abaza a una Violeta muy confundida

—N.. No era lo un.. único, hay una caja de herramientas—

Ya es de noche y estamos preocupados por los que se fueron, de echo estoy mas preocupada por cierto pelirojo, despues de que se aclaro todo lo de Dabrah nose si decir si somo amigos o novios, creo que nuestra relacion es mas bien algo complicada, ya que mis centimientos los tengo mas que claros, pero y ¿él? acaso Castiel sentira lo mismo que yo, si por lo menos supiera que es lo piensa por mi.

—algo se mueve—dice Rosalya algo asustada y abrazándose a Leigh

todos gritamos cuando sale algo de los arbustos.

Lo bueno es que solo se trataba de Castiel y los demás. Están muy cansados y nos cuentan lo que vieron y no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo no me esperaba esto.

* * *

Hola chicas, estoy muy feliz ya que este es mi primer Fanfic, la verdad nose como escribir (si se escribir pero ahhh ustedes me entienden) subiere dos capitulos lunes, miercoles y viernes, los viernes subire otro fanfic, pero les aseguro que tendra final.


	3. Día 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran ChiNoMiko, la historia esta inspirada en "rescate vuelo 29"**_

* * *

 **Día 2**

Ya es de mañana y todos tenemos los ánimos hasta el suelo, estamos tristes desde que nos contaron que esta es una isla desierta.

 **Flash back**

—algo se mueve—dice Rosalya algo asustada y abrazándose a Leigh

Todos gritamos cuando sale algo de los arbustos.

Lo bueno es que solo se trataba de Castiel y los demás. Se sentaron en la arena y comienzan a decirnos que al parecer es una isla desierta, pero que volverán a explorar al día siguiente y tendrán que llevar por lo menos agua.

Todos tristes y cansados volvemos a nuestras casas de campaña, pero algo es seguro si queremos sobrevivir debemos ayudarnos todos y esperar que nos estén buscando.

 **Fin Flashback**

—Tabla— Castiel sujeta mi mano

—Que paso— le digo toda sonrojada

—quiero hablar contigo antes de irme— me dice y noto un leve sonrojo en él

—S…si—

Pero Dake interrumpe diciendo que deben irse, Dajan se les une en la incursión y así los cinco se marchan en dos días volverían.

Decidimos sacar todo del avión, el día anterior solo habíamos sacado las casas de campaña. Hay cosas muy útiles, un maletín de primeros auxilios bien equipado junto con un libro básico, la caja de herramientas donde encontramos el encendedor había aparte dos pistolas de bengala, si había solo queda una, ya que Debrah disparo por error hay que cuidar bien la que nos queda.

—chicos, vengan a ver lo que encontré—grito Alexis muy animado

Todos al ir vemos a Alexis arrastrando una caja grande;

—esto estaba hasta el fondo—

Al abrirlo nos encontramos con botellas de agua hay más cajas que tiene comida empaquetada, creemos que el avión llevaba comida para ayudar pero todo esto nos ayudara a nosotros para sobrevivir.

—Amber deja eso—

—Pero Nat, tengo sed—

—Hay que administrar bien la comida y agua, no sabemos cuándo vendrán a rescatarnos o por cuanto tiempo nos durara la comida— hablaba Melody

—Yo digo que hay que tener un líder— hablo Armin

— ¿Un líder?—

—Si Alexis, para que el grupo no haga lo que quiera, hay que tener uno si queremos seguir vivos— le contesto el gamer

—En ese caso que sea Nataniel— hablo Li

—Mejor Sucrette- dijo mi amiga Rosalya

La mayoría acepto que yo fuera la líder, no tenía inconveniente. Así pasamos toda la mañana y en la tarde nos percatamos que el avión se movía gracias a la marea que estaba subiendo.

—chicos, saquen las cuerdas que había en la caja de herramientas y atenlo, chicas divídanse una mitad empujara y la otra jalara de las cuerdas junto con los hombres—hable muy claro

Y así poco a poco logramos salvar el avión y llevarlo un poco más cerca de los arbustos. Ya es nuevamente de noche, quisiera saber cómo esta Castiel, también los demás, solo me queda rogar porque estén bien y regresen a salvo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! estoy muy contenta porque este ya es el segundo día, y muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se molestaron en leer mi primer Fic, y tambien muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy aprendiendo poco a poco y espero mejorar**


	4. Día 3

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko, la historia es de una idea de la serie rescate vuelo 29**

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Pov Castiel**

No he podido hablar con la tabla, digo con Su, porque seré tan cabeza dura y tan ciego

—Castiel te encuentras bien— me pregunta mi mejor amigo, si no fuera por él nunca hubiera notado que le gustaba a Su, pero que gran idiota he sido, desde lo de Debrah apenas hemos platicado, en parte es culpa mía, si no hubiese sido por el accidente ya me hubiera confesado o al menos echo algo.

—Chicos descansaremos aquí— dijo Dake. Este tipo como que se está dando aires de grandeza, a mí nadie me manda que hacer, por lo menos ya casi llegamos a la cima.

 _En la playa_

—Como estará— pensaba cierta chica por un muchacho de cabello rojo con actitud rebelde.

— ¿Su? Tierra llamando a Su, me copia—una chica de cabellos rojo cobrizo y ojos azules le llamaba y otra de cabellos blancos y ojos color miel desesperada porque su amiga estaba muy ausente

—Sucrette Neferet — Rosalya ya estaba enojada

—Que no me digas Neferet Rosa, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces— así fue como Su dejo de pensar en Castiel y concentrar su enojo en su amiga. —no sé porque mis papás fueron de luna de miel a Egipto— dijo esto para sí misma pero aun así Rosa e Iris escucharon y rieron.

—si pero te estamos hablando y tu estas en las nubes, ¿en qué piensas o en quién? Esto último la peliblanco lo dijo con algo de picardía

Sucrette solo recordar a Castiel se puso roja y solo atinó a decir que en el viaje o más bien accidente de cómo fue que ocurrió todo

Rosa e Iris también recordaron como fue que empezó todo, a la plática de las chicas se les unió Violeta, Melody, Peggy y Kim.

 **Flash back**

—chicos el viaje tendrá lugar en las isla Palao— hablaba el profesor Farrés, pero los muchachos estaban tan emocionados que no dejaban que continuara

—Chi… Chicos por favor, la escuela solo se hará cargo de la comida y solo un 20% en gastos del viaje

—Pero que desagradable—hablo con hostilidad Karla

—Esa viaja bruja, sabía que tramaba algo—

—Castiel por favor—

—Lis déjalo, nunca cambia pero sin embargo tiene razón, era muy bonito para ser verdad—

—pero señorita Su

Sin embargo los de tercer año irían la mayoría ya que sería su último año y solo unos cuantos de segundo y primero. La gran mayoría paso todo ese tiempo pidiendo permiso y consiguiendo el dinero para el viaje.

 **Fin Flash back**

 _En el interior de la isla_

—Apresúrense, ya casi llegamos a la cima de la montaña— hablaba un chico castaño a sus compañeros

Ya todos presentaban signos de cansancio a diferencia de Kentin

—Se ve que la escuela militar hace maravillas—hablo con sarcasmo Castiel

—Pero si acabamos de descansar— replico Kentin

Cuando al fin estuvieron lo alto pudieron contemplar cómo era la isla. Podían ver la playa en donde estaba el avión no muy lejos de ahí hacia el sur había un lago, ellos podían haberlo encontrado la vez que exploraron de no haber ido hacia el norte, no había mucho de la isla, aparte de la vegetación.

—Bien, hay que regresar ahora— hablo con migo autoridad Dake

—Definitivamente este tipo me está empezando a caer mal— pensaba Castiel

Pero aun así todos comenzaron su viaje de regreso.

 _En la playa_

Tres chicas planeaban como gastarle una broma a su "líder"

— Estas segura que funcionara— hablo una rubia

— Claro que sí, mi hermana me aseguro que esto es muy efectivo— afirmó Li

— No crees que es muy infantil—hablo Charlotte

—Como sea, al menos nos divertiremos un rato— Amber no podía aguantar ver a Sucrette revolcarse de comezón con los polvos picapica de la hermana menor de Li

Pusieron el polvo en el chal, ya el sol casi se estaba poniendo y Sucrette al ponerse su chal comenzó a gritar y a rascarse, el trio solo veía la escena y reían, los demás no sabían que tenia o como ayudarle

—No aguanto— gritaba mientras corría al mar, al entrar poco a poco la picazón se fue. Todos solo la siguieron y vieron como desesperadamente entraba al agua, a Amber se le cayó el frasco

—Qué es esto— Nina lo recogió mientras era arrebatado por Amber

—Nada que te importe—

—Creo que la fresita volvió a hacer una de las suyas— decía Kim

—Amber que hiciste— su hermano estaba ya enojado

—nada malo Nat, solo le puse poquito picapica, pero te juro que no quería que esto pasara—

Mientras tanto Sucrette regresaba a cambiarse, ya era muy tarde y prefirieron dormir.

* * *

 **Hola a todas las que están leyendo mi primer Fic, estoy muy contenta por sus Reviews, (claro esta no todos) no soy mala persona pero tampoco creo que una crítica ayude demasiado si no es constructiva. Pero agradezco infinitamente a EspadaSagrada por todo su apoyo y aishiteru-Aiko que me dio consejos. Gracias!  
**


	5. Día 5

**Buen día a todas, talvez se preguntaran ¿que paso con el día 4? o talvez no, la historia se basara en algunos días sino se tornaria muy largo**

 **bueno las dejo para que sigan leyendo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko, la historia está inspirada en la serie "recate vuelo 29"**

* * *

 **Día 5**

El día de ayer los chicos regresaron y están muy cansados, no hicimos nada y solamente nos quedamos en la playa.

Hoy tenemos un problema el agua y la comida que había en el avión solo era muy poca y ya se está terminando

—el día de ayer vimos arboles de frutas— nos informó Kentin

—Muy bien, nos dividiremos el trabajo— comencé a formar los equipos. —Melody, Peggy, Kim, Iris, Jade, Dake y Dajan buscaran fruta. Rosalya, violeta, Leigh, Alexy, Kentin, Lysandro y yo iremos por el agua, el resto se quedara a cuidar del campamento y buscar leña para la fogata—.

Son las 9 de la mañana y los grupos de la comida y agua partieron, Castiel alego que no se quedaría junto a Nathaniel así que se nos unió.

A pesar de que estábamos juntos sentía como si al mismo tiempo estuviéramos separados trate de disimular mi tristeza pero fue demasiado tarde —Sucrette esto— Castiel parecía muy nervioso o al menos eso creía. —Tenemos una conversación pendient— no pudo terminar porque nuevamente fue interrumpido pues aviamos llegado al lago.

El lugar era hermoso, el lago era nutrido por un pequeño arrollo que parecía provenir de la montaña.

—Esto es increíble— gritaba de emoción Alexy

—Claro, estar en medio del océano pacifico en quién sabe dónde, es increíble—Castiel estaba un poco enojado

—Castiel por favor tranquilízate, hay que llenar las botellas— trate de calmar a Castiel, el cual solo me ignoro y se fue a costar en algún lugar que hubiera sombra.

Ya aviamos terminado y decidí buscarlo.

—Chicos adelántense, yo regresare con Castiel—

Estaban en contra Lysandro y Kentin pero Rosa se enojó con ellos y se los llevo alegando que no debían interrumpir.

—por fin se fueron— me dijo cerca de mi oído

—Cas… Castiel—dije toda nerviosa

—Ahora si nadie nos interrumpirá, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo—

—Que quieres decirme, que me aleje de ti, que no te moleste o a las personas que te importan, que me comporto como una niña de 3 años—nace porque le solté todo de golpe y comenzaba a llorar

—Perdón, no debí decirte todo eso aquel día, ya me disculpe pero aun así te mantienes alejada de mí y eso no me gusta—

— ¿Por qué?, si era lo que querías—no dejaba de llorar

—NO—grito de repente —no era lo que quería—

—Qu…— no pude terminar porque Castiel me beso

 **Punto De Vista Castiel**

— ¿porque?, si era lo que querías—me dijo llorando, era un idiota al hacer llorar a la chica que me gusta

—NO—grite de repente —no era lo que quería— me comenzaba a desesperar

—Qu…— no pudo terminar porque la besar

-Sucrette Neferet-

—Con un demonio, Rosalya te dijo mi nombre— cambio de triste a enojada en un segundo

—Pero así te llamas y cállate que quiero decirte algo— solo bufo y se quedó callada.

—No soy bueno en esto y no es el lugar indicado— comencé a arrodillarme y en su cara reflejada sorpresa y es que por el amor del cielo, yo arrodillándome por una chica pero ella no era cualquiera. —Sucrette Neferet quieres ser la novia de este grandísimo idiota que solo te ase enojar y llorar pero que te ama con todo su corazón y que moriría si algo malo te pasara y que muere de celos cuando te ve cerca de otro que no sea yo— termine de decirlo pero ella no contestaba, comienzo a creer que fue una mala idea, que si ella no siente lo mismo, claro que ella siente algo por mi yo lo sabía.

—Claro que si— y se me lanzo haciendo que ambos cayéramos, me beso de repente, en estos momentos me siento como un chiquillo —Castiel, sabes me gusta como dices mi segundo nombre— solo me reí por su comentario.

 **Fin Punto De Vista Castiel**

No puedo creer que Castiel se esté confesado, si Castiel ese pelirrojo que siempre se salta las clases, el busca pleitos, aquel Castiel que se enojó tanto con lo de Debrah, este delante de mi confesando que es un idiota y no cualquiera sino uno grandísimo y aparte de rodillas, no puedo aguantar

—Claro que si—me lance haciendo que ambos cayéramos, le bese de repente como quería hacer esto creo que desde la primera vez que lo conocí —Castiel, sabes me gusta como dices mi segundo nombre—se sorprendió y solo se río.

Ya estaba por meterse el sol y nosotros seguíamos ahí, sentados yo enfrente y el abrazándome desde la espada, viendo el lago sin decir ninguna palabra solo unos besos fugaces.

—Castiel creo que hay que volver— solo bufo pero se levantó y me ayudo y partimos al campamento.

Llegamos y fuimos recibidos por una Rosalya muy contenta y enojada, nos regañó por llegar casi de noche, Castiel se enojó yo solo me reía, pero algo llamo mi atención, Debrah y Amber me miraban de una manera que si las miradas mataran estuviera más que muerta, Castiel noto mi preocupación y me dijo al oído que me tranquilizara que él no permitiría que me pasara algo malo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, que mala soy jijijij, asta yo misma me sorprendí, de la confesión de Castiel, talvez no fue tan romántico y es que casi no lo soy pero aun así me gusto como quedo. Los siguientes cap serán contados por otros personajes y dejaremos un ratito a nuestra parejita, tengo muchas ideas locas que espero les guste.**

 **Dejen sus review para saber si les gusta o no. Chao :D**


	6. Día 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ChiNoMiko, la historia está inspirada en la serie "recate vuelo 29"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 7**

Las cosas van tranquilas (se puede ver a Ámber y su sequito jugando en el mar, Kentin entrenando, Lysandro huyendo de Nina, Alexy molestando a Armin y Violeta observándolos, Rosalya y Leigh desprendiendo miel) eso parece, pensaba Sucrette sentada debajo de una palmera viendo a todos.

─por favor─ decía un cansado albino de ojos color diferente

─pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo─ decía Nina mientras lo abrazaba

Nina es mi compañera de clases junto a Violeta, los gemelos (Armin y Alexy), Kentin, Amber y su sequito, ella se enamoró de Lysandro desde hace años, me conto que es la presidenta del club de fans de Lys y que se inscribió en el instituto Sweet Amoris para estar cerca de él.

Lysandro y Castiel junto a Nathaniel, Rosalya, Iris, Melody, Peggy y Debrah son estudiantes de segundo año, puedo entender a Nina de alguna forma ya que yo me enamore de Castiel a primera vista, fue grosero con migo al principio pero demasiado lindo al llevarme a su lugar secreto.

─pobre Nina, quisiera ayudarla─ dije esto más para mí, pero Castiel que estaba llegando me escucho y solo volteo a ver la escena y me vio y me dijo

─no te preocupes, ya verás que su cuñada le ayuda, siempre y cuando no se maten─ esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

─ ¡Castiel! ─ lo regañe

─ya Nef, hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí─

─ok, solo si me das un beso─ le sonreí

─ Como odio cuando pones esa sonrisa─

─acaso ¿no te gusta?─

─solo bromeaba, no sé por qué pero me vuelve loco─ Castiel me beso muy tierno.

Sentados en la arena muy lejos del campamento estaban Violeta y Alexy viendo el mar y platicando, Armin de alguna forma logro escapar de Alexy y este se quedó con violeta, esta semana a echo a los dos un poco más cercanos.

─ ¿Alexy? ─ Pregunto violeta, desde hace rato no hacía más que ver el horizonte. ─ ¡Alexy! ─ Gritó y el salió de sus pensamientos

─perdón Violeta, que me decías, era algo sobre la escuela de arte y un cuadro─

─te estaba contando tengo un cuadro que mi abuela me regalo, que ella misma pinto y que estudio en una escuela de arte─ pero Alexy nuevamente se distrajo

─ ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué tienes, porque estas tan distraído?

─ Si, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente ─ lo decía muy animado pero no convenció a Violeta

─sabes que puedes confiar en mi─

Alexy solo dio un gran suspiro dudo unos momento si debía contarle o no pero al final y le empezó a contar a violeta, lo que le preocupaba ya que extrañamente confiaba en ella.

─mate a alguien─

Violeta solo abrió los ojos como plato ─ C… ¿cómo? ─ logro decir

─ Su nombre era Lorette y era mi novia, hace un año de su muerte, en un accidente de auto─ Violeta no dijo nada solo escucho.

Llevábamos saliendo un año, yo la amaba mucho pero me tena ciego, nunca medí cuenta que me estaba engañando con el que decía ser mi mejor amigo, hasta que los vi, una noche que fui a buscar a Armin que se había quedado mucho tiempo jugando cerca de la casa de mi amigo, no tenía ganas de ir pero mis padres me mandaron, cuando estábamos de regreso mire como ella salía de la casa de él y se besaban, los enfrente pero no me quede a escuchar sus explicaciones, digo ¿cuál era el caso?, deje a Armin ahí y llegue a casa.

Al día siguiente estaba caminado en la ciudad, no sabía que hacer, pero ella apareció, no la deje explicarme nada otra vez y me estaba yendo pero escuche como un carro derrapo y mucha gente gritaba, no sé por qué pero mi corazón se oprimió y ahí estaba ella en el suelo, corrí hasta donde estaba, trate de calmarme pero estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

─ Alexy, perdón─ me decía difícilmente

─tranquila─ trataba de tranquilizarla ─pronto llegara la ayuda─

─no pude evitarlo, perdón─ esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Estaba triste y enojado al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo que no pudo evitarlo? Si decía que me amaba, no se suponía que cuando amas a alguien en verdad lo das todo por esa persona.

Creo que desde ese día me refugie en un caparazón en donde finjo ser gay por temor a abrir mi corazón a una chica por el miedo a enamorarme y me lastimen nuevamente.

Violeta no sabía que decirle o que hacer

─perdón Violeta, no debí contarte esto─

Alexy se levantó y camino hacia el mar, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero sintió algo cálido y vio los brazos de violeta que se aferraban a él.

─Gracias por compartir esto con migo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi─ decía esto desde su espalda si el la mirara notaria su cara tan roja como un tomate

─gracias a ti, por ser mi amiga y escucharme─ Violeta al escuchar la palabra amiga sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

─ volvamos al campamento─ dijo esto mientras se soltaba de él

─ creo que es lo mejor─ Alexy de alguna forma no quería regresar, estaba a gusto con Violeta así pero aun así ambos salieron del agua y regresaron en silencio pero notaron algo raro, vieron que todos estaban en una reunión o algo parecido.

 **Hola chicas, estoy feliz como una lombriz ya que por fin salí de vacaciones y pude subir un cap. nuevo, sé que son cortos estoy aprendiendo poco a poco.**

 **Comenten para saber si les gusto o no.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
